


Abelas Fen

by shayla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, i am a horrible human being, it's short and sad, just like me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayla/pseuds/shayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas prepared himself for leaving months in advance, but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt when time came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abelas Fen

He thought it would be easy.

Leaving

He had been mentally preparing himself for months-- ever since the kiss in the Fade. But even after all that time, it still wasn't enough. The thought of looking back plagued Solas. It nearly consumed him. But he knew that if he looked back he would never be able to turn back around.

So he didn't.

He walked away from the still crumbling battlements. From his shattered orb. From her.

Each step feeling simultaneously like his first and last. As he walked farther and farther, longer and longer he found himself missing the little things that made her, her. The way how her eyebrow would quirk before she laughed. The way she scrunched her toes into the earth when upset. The subconscious little way she fiddled with her shirt sleeve when nervous. Her eyes, mischievous yet wise. Her passion. Her fire. Her.

On days where the lack of her voice was almost maddening, he would find himself humming familiar tunes. Ones that had escaped her lips whilst she was deep in thought in the library. Their sweet tones lightly echoing into his chambers and filling his ears and heart. Each note he hummed was another vice wrapped around Solas's already pleading heart. The only release being her. But he was the Dread Wolf. Fen'Harel. And he decided his fate _long_ ago.

His path lead him to her,  and if it also lead him away from her, then so be it.

Solas always new, deep down, that even his worst fear could come to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I can only write sad things, and I continuously prove myself right. Also I feel like my title might be a really hacked ver of of some DA Elvish, so please tell me if I need to fix it or not. Thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
